


Until Death Do Us Part

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage, Other, Pain, Soft Gavin Reed, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor and you had finally gotten married, but he was an android. You were a human. Which means that can only mean one thing will happen to you in the future that won't happen for him.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Reader, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!! I am back with a prompt i thought was absolutely amazing!  
> "Ok, imagine after the wedding they have a great time but reader grows old and Connor doesnt... you know what’s happening next :)"
> 
> Yes, this is very, very angsty at the end and not going to lie, i made myself cry. This is the saddest thing i have ever written. But then again the name of this series is Melancholy joy so, yeah! Oh i also kept it gender neutral because i thought it would be easy to write and please if i made any mistakes tell me! Also, tell me what you think and thank you for the awesome idea @AliceDangAnh !

**December 5th, 2039 5:37 PM**

**_Riverside Receptions, Centreville Michigan_ **

There you sat, your closest friend from the DPD, who was also your maid of honor had her hands holding yours. "Trust me," Tina spoke your name and gave your trembling hands a comforting squeeze. "He wants this as much as you do. Hell, do you remember the time he nearly busted his ass just to give you a goodbye hug?" Tina said as you definitely did recall the time Connor skidded on ice and fell face first, then continued to run up to you before you got in your cab.  
  
  
_A voice called out to you and curious you turned to see your handsome and very **not** clumsy fiance ever in his life, slip on ice and fall face first on a whole sheet of ice. "Connor!" You yelled and ran from your cab to go help. And of course he didn't even care and got back up just to run and embrace you into a tight hug. "Oh- what's wrong?" You asked as you returned the hug. "I didn't hug you goodbye." He spoke muffled into your shoulder, the cold winter wind whipping your hair around and giving your nose a red tinge to it. _

_"But you did say bye to me, Con. In the car, remember?" You said pulling away to look him in the eyes. His amber eyes looking thoughtfully into yours. "I know i just... I wanted to let you know i love you. And i wanted to make sure you're safe."_  
  
You smiled when you remembered what he said. "I know, i do remember." You said with a laugh and a shaky sigh. "I guess i'm just nervous. I mean this is both our first time getting married. What is he even thinking about it?" You said looking away, only thinking about what Connor and his brain was having thoughts of.   
  
  
  
  
"You're alright, son." Hank said with a pat to Connors stiff figure facing the mirror. "Loosen up and relax, you'll be okay." He said as Connor sighed and slumped a bit. "You're right, i know. I'm just extremely nervous. What if they have been faking all of this just because they feel sorry for me? Or what if they don't what this at all?" He asked, his eyes looking from his own to searching Hanks in the mirror. "They do, trust me Connor, they do. If they didn't want to marry you they would've ran away a hell of a long time ago." Hank joked as Connors LED spun yellow.

"Shit, sorry kid i was just-" Connor cut hank off by turning and facing him. "I know. Thank you." Hank looked puzzled. "For... what?" Connor looked down for a second then back up at Hank and embraced him. "For always being there for me."  
  
  
  
And there Connor stood, his hands holding yours. This was it, he was about to be married. The twelve little words rang out through the quiet outdoor wedding venue and the two of you kissed as everyone in their seats cheered and clapped. When you pulled apart you looked around and saw everyone having happy faces, and how it started to snow as the river behind the two of you started to slow and freeze up. You turned back over to Connor and looked into his beautiful colored eyes you'd came attached to. "Until death do us part, eh?" You said as Connor smiled and pulled you into a kiss again.

**_March 2nd, 2072_ **

**_Anderson_** _**household**_

But of course, all good things had to come to an end. Connor has had this talk with you countless times, ending in multiple nights being sleepless and lots of crying involved. But when the time truly came, that's the worst fear Connor ever felt. Connor knew you were getting old, and Connor was also young and beautiful forever. He knew what would come eventually, but he never thought eventually would come so soon. You were getting sick, very sick. Sick to the point where you couldn't even walk down the stairs in the house the two of you lived in for the past thirty-six years. He had to help you do everything. Even pick up the phone that you used to call the children the two of you had with new technology every now and then.

But now, he couldn't even get you to do that. He could barely even get you to open your mouth to stick that goddamned fork into your mouth.

  
"Come on, love. Please, you need to eat." Connor said putting his hand gently on your head and then caressed the side of your face. You looked over to him weakly, slumped down in the kitchen chair. Connor couldn't even recall the last time you truly spoke any words, but that clearly ended just now. "I'm dying." You said weakly in a small voice. Connor didn't want to believe it.  
  
But oh, how he knew.  
  
He lightly placed the fork back onto the table and sighed. He gently wrapped you up in his arms, and walked out of the house with the car keys in hand. He knew it was time.

**_March 4th, 2072_ **

**_Henry Ford Hospital, Michigan_ **

The machine next to your debilitated body beeped slowly, reading you had a slow but steady heartbeat. And there was Connor, sitting right next to you the whole time holding your fragile hand that now had character as you aged. He always loved holding your hand, running his hand over the once smooth surface. Knowing you'd be gone anytime now just hurt him more, knowing he'd never get to do this again.  
  
He remembered the day Gavin Reed was on his death bed. The man and him were never that close, but as he got older they got closer like brothers. He also remembered the words he'd spoken before he had passed. "You promise me that you'll take care of 'em? Alright? They're like a sibling to me, and if," Gavin paused to let out a gravely cough and as he spoke his next words his voice got weak and soft. "if they are ever heartbroken because of your ass, i'll haunt you."  
  
He'd kept that promise.  
  
It was hard when Hank died, he was the first person he considered a friend when he first deviated. It hit him harder than it did you, and you and Hank were family by blood. Hell, now that he thinks about it, he sobbed when Sumo died. He missed the mutt. A wet drop landed on your hand and he realized he was crying. 

Did you even know he was crying? Could you feel his tears dropping onto your feeble hand? Could you hear his sniffles and words he spoke to you?   
  
Before he could drown into his own head again, a soft knock was heard at the door. He looked up to see his brother Nines and his daughter Celia. "Dad.." His daughter spoke before she ran up to him and hugged him hard, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped an arm tightly around his daughters waist and dropped his head onto hers. Looking back up he saw Nines with a hand up to his mouth and looking down at your incapacitated body. Celia pulled off her father and looked into his glassy eyes with her own eyes glazed over and red from crying. "They'll be okay? Right?" She asked as Connor stayed silent, not wanting to give his daughter false hope.

Everything had not been alright. You had passed once your daughter and Nines had left, leaving Connor alone again in the room. Clutching your body in a trembling embrace. Sobbing loudly while asking you to come back to him, but he knew that you couldn't. And that once it was your time, you were gone.  
  
  
**_Ju1y 18th, 2103_**

**_GrAv3s1gh/////t  
_**  
Years had been long and gone. And before Connor knew it, he had already outlived his own kids. Even his own brother had been gone, after being shot right in his thirium pump Nines had passed a few years after his oldest child's death. It was getting harder on Connor everyday. He had tried making new friends but nobody really accepted his dorky ways the way everyone else did. But if he had to be honest, the hardest part of this was the fact that he could never wake up next to you in bed again. And he couldn't pick up the phone to talk to his kids about you, and he couldn't even look to his brother or father for support because they were gone too.

Everyone was gone.

On the tenth anniversary of you being gone, Connor had decided to visit you. Sitting down next to your grave spot, it had started to rain, and the flowers you loved that he had bought for you were now newly soaked and drooping. "Hey, love. I... know it's been awhile, But i haven't forgotten you." Connor said while clutching at his sleeve. "It gets harder everyday. Knowing that you're gone. But i know that you're with your family again. And you're happy." He said getting choked up. A dull and heavy pain settled in Connor and he realized after all those years what it was.

Depression.  
  
He couldn't take it. He would only ever die if someone had killed him, or he had...  
  
  
Sighing he laid down next to your gave and looked up into the sky. Rain had soaked his clothes but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing had mattered anymore. Reaching out from under his shirt Connor had twisted and lightly pulled out his thirium pump. He had it ripped out a few times before, but this was truly the first time it was ever done so lightly, and it felt good. It felt good because he knew his pain was going to end in just a minute.  
  
Looking over in static vision, he saw your headstone. He spoke words but couldn't hear himself over the loud white noise. But he didn't care. For once in a long time, he truly felt.... happy.  
  
****

**_//WARNING//  
SHU1 D0Wn IMM#NEN1 _ **

**_00:00:33 S3C##nDS R3 &!*N!nG_ **

Finally. It was going to be over. He could see you again. And Hank, and Nines, and his kids. Hell, even Tina and Gavin. And Sumo. He would be back with his family.

**_00:00:10 S##!CON***DS REMAI***NG  
_**  
At this point his vision had become obscured and he couldn't see anything. He was in his own black and red blurred static vision. He could now hear himself breath when he was in his head. He had said one thing just before the zero second mark had hit.

  
Until death do us part. 


End file.
